partytothestachefandomcom-20200213-history
EWW: Club Penguin
(actually not even close, more like 100 Things Wrong With Club Penguin) #You got older #You lost imagination on cp #CP's old staff left #Megg is partially annoying (nooffensetoherthx4beingmybuddyoncptho) #No Moose :( #No Field :( #No more epic Moose Field duo :( #New art style #Lack of originality #PUFFLES EVERYWHERE #EPF is forgotten for nearly half of the year #Card-Jitsu Snow still glitchy after beta testing and nearly 3 years #Changing parties into something we never asked for (Fair + Medieval) #Parties rarely happen on the entire island #Underground is ignored #Indoor buildings are usually ignored #Filters got bad #CPNext #Pins are shiny now for some reason... #Stamps are ignored #Puffle Creatures can't do much #Sound effects in music #New looks come with new personality... for reasons #Quests that are NEVER looked back upon ever since CP added the welcome quest in, what? 2014? #EPF is extremely easy to get into #No EPF mission brief (hot sauce, hibernation ect) #Spy Drills #Medals #System Defender STILL doesn't have director level #Unused Field Ops data #Field Ops were kinda stupid when they were around #Frozen got its own puffle #No true animated shorts since 2012 #The Ninja Hideout is gone #Descendants Takeover #Music Crap 2014 #Data of old rooms (Sports Shop, Ninja Hideout, Eco) exist for some reason. #Dot the Design Gal #No new CP video games (not including apps) since 2010 #A new CP video game would be crap anyway #CP killed Puffle Wild... BEFORE ITS ANDROID RELEASE! #Sasquatch #CP is racist to Android #The Merry Walrus characters #Still no Magenta Puffle #Jet Pack Guy isn't a mascot #Mascot data for JPG exists though #CP forgot the Test Bots ever existed #Mascot data for Protobot and the Test Bots exist #Mascot data for the Director exists #No Billybob :( #No rsnail :( #No Screenhog :( #No Happy :( #No Gizmo :( #Mascot data for Billybob exists #We never got our Polo Field mascot #We never got our Businesmoose mascot #We never got our Spike Hike mascot #Penguin Band hasn't been the same since they started singing #Russian CP was only open for a year before it closed #Traditional Chinese CP language data exists #Chinese CP was a thing, but isn't anymore #The Beta Team is gone #Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam #THOSE FREAKING DOORS IN THE DOJO #Everything makes noise now #Frozen was reused twice in under a year #The Medieval Party was murdered in 2013 #Megg thought Gariwald's Mansion was the Puffle Hotel from 2013 (even though it was from 2014) #Gary's freakin' family we never needed to know about #CP closed down German CP #The Recycling Plant is gone but you can still recycle postcards #Sensei uses Tusk's tusk as a walking cane... #Card-Jitsu Shadow teasers #Card-Jitsu Shadow items data released back in, what? 2011? 2012? Still not a thing #CP ignores every holiday that isn't Halloween #Christmas isn't Christmas because politically correct #Data for CJShadow Gemstone exists, but where would you even put that thing? #It takes a ridiculous amount of grinding to get all CJSnow items #The Hollywood Party, need I say more? #Shake It Up gets a takeover, but no Gravity Falls takeover? #EVERY EPF-related thing happens at the end of the year around November, how hasn't Gary or anyone predicted this by now and tried anything to stop this? #Herbert's been around since 2007 and still hasn't been caught #Herbert could've been caught twice now if the EPF wasn't stupid #Protobot canonically won't be destroyed until 4014, an almost depressing thought #The future party's future #Sara cared that all the future trees were holograms But, all the trees in the future WERE holograms, except for the intergalactic zoo I guess #In the future, HALF of Club Penguin has blown up/disappeared for some reason #Puffle Creatures started out as Puffle Hats #CP doesn't care about their merchandise anymore #You can only access the Treasure Book by buying a membership card #2015's Yearbook #Same Treasure Book since 2013 #Transformations used to be really cool, before it became overused #Same can be said about party emotes #CP doesn't make new safe chat options for parties anymore, not that anybody cared about them in the first place #CP ruins their parties and then wonders why they have to cancel them #CP almost always gives non-members half of a costume that can only be completed with membership #The inventory